Sidhe Maura
by CaptainStone
Summary: Writing one shot Rizzles Halloween for kicks. Enjoy reading!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles but I just borrow their characters for fun.**

**Pairing: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles**

**Rating: T for profanity language**

**Summary: Writing one shot Rizzles Halloween for kicks. Enjoy reading!**

**Sidhe Maura**

Morgue in Boston PD

Dr. Maura Isles in the surgical gown and splatter guard mask, was cutting the dead person's head with the saw. She loved to hear the buzzing sound. Till the piece of skull was plopping on the coroner table. She watched the brain is oozing with the thick blood till the thin blood is dripping on the table.

She felt her urges to lick the blood from the dead body. She shook her head thinking to herself, _Snap back__to __the __reality, __Isles!_ Sighing, she put away the saw device on the table beside. She stared at the blood creeping into the drainer. Her inner monster is emerging out slowly as her eye color hazel morphed into slight red till Jane walked in. Maura snapped back to her own world as her eye color went back normal but she still stared at the corpse.

"Maur, are you okay? You seem like you are spacing out at the dead body," Jane asked in her concerned voice as placing her hand on Maura's shoulder gently.

"Jane, I'm fine, really. I was thinking what to do with the dead body," Maura replied so she didn't lie technically. She looked up at Jane as she smiled thinking to herself, _thank __God, __my __inner __monster __is __indeed __tamed __by __my __best __friend __Jane __Rizzoli __at __that __moment! She didn't know that I am in love with her._

"Uh, oh kay. I can see that you haven't finish the coroner's report yet because you are still thinking about this dead body. Are you planning to drink the blood out of this dead body since Halloween is a few days away?" Jane joked as she wanted to lighten the mood.

Maura cringed at Jane's question as she pondered what to answer her or not. She began to hyperventilate somewhat. As Jane saw Maura's rapid breathing, Jane frantically rubbed Maura's back.

"Whoa! Take it easy! I was just joking about drinking blood! I thought Medical Examiner should not squeamish about the blood. Please calm down, Sweetheart," Jane pleaded as she thought to herself, _What __The __Hell? __Why __Maura __was __acting __that __way?_

By hearing Jane's endearment word, Sweetheart, Maura felt the tingling sensation throughout her body and she calmed down a little. Few seconds later, she was thinking what she would do with Jane, marking her as her mate or not to pursue her because her sidhe instinct to kill a person who reject the mating ritual. Somehow, her inner monster is gnawing out of Maura as she fought against herself. She dropped herself on the floor convulsing. Jane knelt grabbing her as she cradled Maura tenderly. She began to dial her smartphone for 911 but Paddy Doyle's name came up on its screen. Jane reluctantly answered the phone.

"Keep away from Maura now because you will be in danger! I will take care of her from now on," Doyle said in his cold voice.

"Fuck you! I don't want to abandon my best friend Maura. You are just Sperm Donor. Get Fucking Lost! I'm going to hang up and call 911 immediately," Jane said in her menacing voice as she hung up.

The crash sound of window breaking in the morgue, Jane grabbed her service gun but she still held Maura. She saw the shadow moving across the hall as she was ready to shoot the intruder on the spot. Jane's eyes were widening by seeing Doyle's red glowing eyes. She began to shoot him but he moved so fast as he grabbed her gun prevent the gunshot sound.

"As I said, please move away from Maura slowly as possible, " Doyle implored in his hoarse voice.

"What fuck are you? Are you wearing the red eye contacts to scare me away? By the way, I'm not scared of you. " Jane mocked, still holding Maura.

Maura opened her red glowing eyes. She wrapped Jane's waist tenderly as she purred loudly. Jane was perplexed by Maura's strange affection and her purring sound. Jane pulled up Maura to face her but Maura closed her eyes meekly.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? You got me worried sick. Please look at me," Jane begged.

Doyle came near as he growled at Maura as she is warned not to do stupid. Maura snapped back snarling at her Daddy Dearest to stay away from her potential mate, Jane.

By seeing Maura's red glowing eyes and hearing scary snarling voice, Jane frantically got away and crawled to the corner of room. She watched Maura crouching front of Doyle.

"Doyle, don't you touch my potential mate, Jane. I'm going to mark her soon." Maura threatened in her trembling but hoarse voice.

"What if Jane rejects you as mate, will you kill her without hesitation?" Doyle countered back, hoping Maura to realize what she was doing. He didn't want his daughter go berserk and despair if she kills Jane accidentally due to her cursed Sidhe instinct.

"NOOOOOO!" Maura screamed and she bolted out of the broken window.

Jane was dumbfounded but she still cowered at the corner. Doyle's eyes went back to normal. He knelt front of Jane. "I'm sorry. Can I trust you that you will not reveal to anyone about Maura and me?" Doyle pleaded in his gentle voice instead of his usual cold voice. Jane nodded slightly. Doyle stood up to walk away.

"Hey, are you vampire?" Jane asked.

Doyle chuckled at her question. "Not really. We are actually Sidhes. The breed are origin from Ireland. We drink the human blood to survive as vampires but we can eat, sleep, shit, pee and sex as the normal people do. We also can stay in a bright light and the cross doesn't scare us."

Doyle rubbed his bald head, "please give Maura time to process on her own. I don't know if she will come to you willingly because she might kill you if you reject her. Please answer me honestly. Are you in love with Maura?"

Jane looked at Doyle if he has his second head growing out of his shoulder. She scoffed at him thinking, _should __I __tell __Maura's __Daddy __Dearest __that __I __am __in __love __with __her? _She ran her unruly raven hair and crunched her hair slightly.

"Yes, I have been in love with her since I first met her at the crime scene," she replied.

Doyle smiled at her answer. "Please tell her that before she does something drastic." He leaped out of the broken window.

One year later.

Maura was missing for a year. Jane had not revealed anything to BPD colleagues even her family about Maura's Sidhe identity but she had told them that Doyle kidnapped Maura in order to cover up the actual ordeal that Jane witnessed. She knew that they would not believe her and her mother Angela might send her to the mental hospital. So it was a moot point for her to reveal. Jane missed Maura as hell. Using her detective skills, she was searching for Maura even her adoptive parents. Doyle was disappeared without a trace. She wondered if Maura killed her Sperm Donor because he intervened her sidhe mating ritual with Jane. Jane had been researched on the Sidhe mythology of Ireland to understand Maura even she travelled to Ireland searching for her. In Ireland, she learned many details of the myth as she had to be prepared for her possible encounter with Maura again. She was still in love with Maura despite of her Sidhe blood.

Boston PD Bullpen on Halloween.

Korsak sat down beside Jane. "Hoyt escaped from the prison recently." Jane looked at him horrifically. She shot up, "Fuck! I wish I had killed him before so I need to focus on Maura's missing!" She kicked her trash can as it was thrown against Frost's desk. The loud bang made Frost jumped.

"Hey! You scared me out of crap! Please calm down! What's going on?" Frost asked. Korsak told him as he told Jane. "Oh shit. I will be with you to nail motherfucker Hoyt!"

Jane inclined her head at Frost's outburst as she had his full support. They went out of the building to look for Hoyt before he would go killing spree on the innocents.

Alley in dangerous area of Boston.

Alone, Jane prowled to look for Hoyt in the alley which she heard about the sighting of Hoyt from the police radio a while ago. "Hoyt! I know you are there. I am here so fight me. Bring it on!" Jane yelled challengingly.

"My. My. You are all alone.. No Korsak? No Frost? Oh right, no Maura.. You must miss her as well as I do. I wish she is here so I want to torture her front of you, " Hoyt mocked facing Jane as he showed off his prized scalpel. He crouched and swaggered to jump at Jane.

In the slow motion, Hoyt's scalpel was going to stab Jane's neck. Hoyt's hand was grabbed by unexpected and painful grip from someone else. Hoyt was shocked by seeing the glowing red eyes. Suddenly, his body was thrown off against the wall as the rag doll. Hoyt's motionless body was splayed on the dirty grime ground. Jane watched the whole time and she realized that Maura saved her life.

"Maura? Are you really here? God, I really miss you terribly. How could you leave me?" Jane sobbed kneeling. She felt the soft hand caressing her unruly raven hair as her head was lending on Maura's firm abdomen. When Maura began purring softly, Jane smiled weakly as she sniffled her nose.

"I am very sorry for leaving you, Jane. I had no choice to attend the Sidhe sanctuary in Ireland in order to train myself to control my Sidhe instinct. I found out about my Sidhe heredity from Doyle when he first kidnapped me last year. That's why I felt compelled to be the Medical Examiner to handle the dead bodies without killing or hurting innocent people. Doyle feels right to be Irish Mobster so he can drink his enemies's blood to satisfy his bloodlust. Can you forgive me, Jane?" Maura implored with her puppy look with her soft red eyes.

"Sweetheart, of course I forgive you!" Jane embraced Maura.

"Please refrain calling me any endearment name like you called me sweetheart because it is difficult for me to control my Sidhe's inner monster," Maura said gently.

At the moment, Jane wanted to tell her that she was in love with her. But Hoyt was attacking Maura's back, "Maura! Look out behind you!" Jane screamed.

Out of the sudden, Maura felt the sharp pain in her shoulder and her red eyes went glowing angrily. She turned facing Hoyt as she snarled with her foaming canine teeth.

"My! My! What a rare Halloween treat for me! After I'm done with you, Jane will be my best Halloween treat!" Hoyt said gleefully.

Angry Maura cannot take it anymore. She grabbed Hoyt's throat and she lift him against the wall. Hoyt's legs are above the ground as the muppet. She gave Jane her _may-I-kill-him_ look. Jane nodded as she gave her permission. She looked back to Hoyt, "don't you touch my Jane. Ever! By the way, you are my Halloween treat this time," Maura mocked with her canine teeth.

Before Hoyt reacted, Maura leaped toward his neck and her canine teeth sunk into his neck. She drank Hoyt's blood greedily. Hoyt tried to pry Maura's teeth from his neck but he failed miserably. His body became limp as she put him on the ground but she continued sucking his blood.

Jane approached Maura with Hoyt's lifeless body slowly. "Maura, that's enough for now before the police comes. I don't want anyone on the suspicion of a foul play regarding no blood in Hoyt's body."

Maura's eyes and teeth morphed back to normal. She nodded in her agreement as she stood up with Jane's offered hand. Jane checked her shoulder for stab wound but it was healed due to her Sidhe heredity. Jane handed her wet tissue. "Please wipe the blood from your face," Jane caressed Maura's chin. "Please go somewhere else but come over my apartment tonight after I have to clean up this Hoyt mess." Maura nodded shyly.

When Jane began to dial her smartphone to Korsak, Doyle and his goons came. "let us take care of Hoyt's body to save your headache of covering up our Sidhe's asses. I will remove the evidence of Maura's teeth mark as well as her DNA. I will leave the anonymous tip where Hoyt's body will be at," Doyle looked at Maura. "I see that you saved Jane's life by killing bastard Hoyt."

"Language, Doyle, Language!" Maura appalled at her Daddy Dearest's cussing. Jane chuckled, thinking _Same __Old __Maura. __God, __I __still __love __her. _Jane nodded at Doyle by thanking him for saving her paperwork headache_._

Jane's Apartment.

Jane was pacing around her living room as her furry friend Jo watched her if she was audience in the tennis match. Jane was worried if Maura would show up or she won't see her ever again. She heard the knocking on her door as Jo barked at the door excitedly.

"Calm down or you would be attacked by Maura!" Jane scolded as Jo's furry head tilted slightly thinking that her master is crazy.

Jane opened the door slowly. Maura was lending on the door frame as she smirked at Jane. "What?" Jane asked innocently.

"I assure you that I will not harm your pet Jo Friday," Maura knelt down offering her hand for Jo to sniff. Jo licked her hand happily. Maura picked up Jo, "please forgive me for leaving you for a year." Jo licked her face that she forgave her already. Still holding Jo, Maura walked to the sofa and she sat down.

_What __I __can __tell __Maura? __Doyle __told __me __that __I __have __to __tell __Maura __that __I __still __love __her __before __something __happens,_ Jane thought to herself. She sat down by Maura. She took Jo from Maura's arm and she put Jo on the floor as she spoke.

"I want to say something to you before you make the decision regarding us. I have been researching the Sidhe mythology as I want to understand. Sweetheart..."

"Please. Don't." Maura cut in, placing her finger over Jane's lip.

Jane held her wrist tenderly and kissed her finger. Maura's inner monster is emerging out as her hazel eyes morphed into red eyes. She was resisting against herself till Jane spoke up softly.

"Sweetheart, I am in love with you for long time. I was scared but I was thrilled to learn that you wanted me as your mate when you fought with Doyle at the BPD morgue last year. I am willingly to be your mate regardless of your Sidhe heredity because I love you, Dr. Maura Isles. I trust you with my life because I know you will not kill me because you love me." Jane lent toward Maura slowly for the desired kiss.

Maura growled softly as their heartbeat went faster. She ran her fingers through Jane's raven hair and their lips crashed together. They kissed passionately till they needed some air.

"Due to the Sidhe mating ritual, we need to make love at same time I have to mark you by biting your neck as well as drinking your blood. Don't worry I will not drain you dry because I need you to live as my mate," Maura smirked sultrily with her glowing red eyes. She dragged Jane to the bedroom.

Jane's bedroom.

Naked, Jane are spooning Maura on the bed. "Wow, that's intense lovemaking even your love bite! I love you so much. I know we already bonded by your Sidhe tradition. In my human tradition, I want to ask you," Jane hesitated. Maura turned facing Jane as they entwined together.

"Maura Isles, will you be honor to be my wife?" Jane kissed Maura's palm.

"Oh yes, I love you and I will marry you, Jane Rizzoli!" Maura captured Jane's lip in a searing kiss.

Outside of Jane's apartment across the street, Doyle stood, smiling. As he knew Maura and Jane will be bonded for life, he was walking on the quiet empty street on his favorite time on Halloween night.

**Happy Halloween to you all! -Captain Stone**


End file.
